Project Abstract/Summary The goal of our Training Grant in Cancer Biology is to educate predoctoral trainees and postdoctoral fellows to be the next generation of cancer researchers and overcome the greatest challenges in cancer research. This Program will provide trainees with educational and training opportunities that will allow them to assimilate multiple cutting-edge methodologies and technologies. Our program has highly directed foci on signaling networks in cancer cells, tumor microenvironment, metastasis and interactions between cancer cells and host cells. Training includes state-of-the-art topics and methodologies including extracellular vesicles, metabolomics, and microRNA biology. Our Program mentors have outstanding track records in both funding and publication in high-impact journals. All of them have peer-reviewed research support directly related to cancer; thus this program fulfills and exceeds the NCI Programmatic Requirement minimum of 50% of mentors having peer- reviewed cancer research support. Program mentors hold about $23,629,683 in total extramural research funding, of which about $15,401,301 (~65%) is provided by the NIH. A seven-member Internal Executive Committee (IEC) will evaluate potential mentors interested in joining the program, as well as current mentors, during the funding period. In addition, four subcommittees (Education, Science Conduct, Retreat/Symposium and Diversity) will assist the IEC and Program Director/Co-director in facilitating program-related functions and workshops. Based on applications to the training program, a five-member Education Subcommittee will select potential candidates (two predoctoral trainees and six postdoctoral fellows) and, after interview by Program Faculty, will submit the final trainee list to the IEC for approval, along with two additional predoctoral trainees supported by the Provost at The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center. Each trainee will complete 2 years of training in the Program and will have an Individual Development Plan within 1 month of entering the Program. The predoctoral trainees follow the guidelines of The University of Texas Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, whereas the postdoctoral trainees are required to complete two core courses in the first year and three seminar courses within two years. All trainees are required to 1) enroll in program-specific workshops and activities outlined herein; 2) have four standing advisory/mentoring committee meetings within the 2-year training period; 3) submit an annual progress report evaluated by advisory/mentoring committee. All trainees will have at least four one-hour RCR workshops each year, and follow-up for senior trainees will be done to ensure retraining every 4 years. The Program will be evaluated by external advisory board/internal advisory board members, trainees, mentors, and alumni regarding current approaches and consideration of innovative suggestions. Upon completion of the training, Program's trainees will have the ability to integrate multiple, diverse disciplines that encompass all relevant areas in cancer science.